Finding Jules
by Swimswimswim888
Summary: When Shawn is enlisted into the army and loses contact with Jules for 10 years, what happens when he returns home and finds her? Are things far more different than Shawn expected? And what about our favorite little Gus? Just read it :)
1. Chapter 1

Nothing had ever really made Juliet O'Hara lose it. Nothing had made her want to curl up and die inside. Nothing, ever, because she was strong. But one horrific day, just that one day, she did lose it.

He pulled her aside at work, a sorrowful expression on his flawless face. She knew something was wrong before he even opened his mouth. "Jules..." He began and her heart squeezed. "I have to go" and she felt the tears forming. No, no this could not be happening. Shawn... He could not be leaving her. "Jules, I have to go now. I was enlisted into the army. They need me and it's time for me to suck it up and go." Her heart was crumpling into a huge ball and everything inside of her was dying."Shawn..." bare was barely audible as she said this but he knew he ha broken her.

"I will come back to you, sweetheart" he said tilting her face up to his, not a vey long distance "We will live like royalty in our house made of pineapples and we can do whatever you want. I will come back to you. I swear I will do everything it takes, even if it takes a lifetime because I love you more than anything on this whole wide earth."

She couldnt help how the boy made her lose it. She buried herself into his soft shirt he had most likely stolen from Gus, and cried long, pained tears. He held her, the guilt and truth settling into his head. He had to leave everything, everyone he loved.

He looked down at his beautiful Jules and sighed. He loved her so much. He kisses her hair and whispered finer forget my, Jules" and was met with a responscries more cries, and they burned into his memory, right next to the most painful ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own psych, wish I did ;) **

**Authors Note: Okay, this is my first fic. Ever. So cut me some slack on my terrible autocorrect issues. I'm writing this on an iPhone and for some reason it keeps spazzing out and putting in completely random things... Hmm. But, anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think! Will post third chapter tomorrow and will start a different kind of fic :) thanks Guys! **

Nothing could have prepared her for that day, or the following days. And weeks. And months. He wrote her short, sweet letters every few weeks and she looked forward to opening the mailbox everyday.

Nothing was the same without him, either. The only other person who seemed that their world had been thoroughly damaged was none other than the one missing his partner in crime. Shawn wrote him letters, too. Ones that Gus would reread because he missed the only person who truly understood him besides his beautiful girlfriend, Rachael. He found himself waking up in the middle of the night screaming because he had a nightmare about Shawn. He was lying in his army uniform on dead grass, a puddle of blood beneath his cool body. That give him shivers.

Gus had been forced into a single job, Psych becoMing temporarily closed until the return of the real moneymaker. He had the same boring routes and missed his family at the SBPD. He thought of Jules and Lassie, of Cheif Vick and McNabb, and even some of the more disliked officers in badge. He missed the dead bodies, the justice, and solving the seemingly unsolvable puzzle. It was all gone and Gus missed it.

A year into Shawn's absence, Jules came to the mailbox, hoping to see a letter she had a gut feeling was not coming. When she opened the metal tab she did see a letter, though. It was addressed to ghee from the Army Base in Iraq. Suddenle engulfed in worry and curiosity, she dug her fingernail under the tightly sealed flap. She pulled out a small, vanilla paper. Heart racing she read the short, but shattering letter.

"Dear Ms.O'Hara,

It is with great sorrow that the The United States Army is to inform you that a Major Shawn Spence has gone MIA..."

She drops the letter, numb, and dials the one number who would deserve to know more than anyone else...


	3. Authors Note

**Oh gosh, guys. Not good reviews. Im really, really sorry about the last chapter I just thought it might be new to explore a little and it didn't gave a very good end result, did it? Well, I am going to delete the last chapter and make a new Chapter 3. It will be posted by tonight and will include a little more! So sorry again, it was just an ideas:/ Thank you for all Your reviews though! Once again I am writing on an iPhone and for some reason it autocorrects the weirdest things on here! Not when I text but on here... Thanks again! **


End file.
